Valentine's day
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Especial de dia dos namorados• •Vários Casais• •Contém Yaoi•


Yo \o/ Olha a doida aqui de novo xD Dessa vez com um especial para o dia dos namorados n.n

AVISO: Essa fic pode danificar seu cérebro o.o Amenos que você seja um baka como o meu beta e goste dessa coisa x.x

AVISO²: Insinuação de yaoi. Não é uma coisa que diga: "Nossaaa, uma fic yaoi!" É só pra zoar mesmo XD

Sempre quis dizer essa frase do Chavez °O°

Sempre quis por avisos no começo de uma fic x3

Agora leiam (ô.ó):

* * *

**Valentine's day**

Era uma noite linda em Konoha, a lua cheia brilhava no céu e as estrelas enfeitavam aquele manto negro. Todos os moradores estavam reunidos no festival que parara a cidade, nos últimos dias não se falava em mais nada. As lâmpadas enfeitavam as barracas, os jovens namorados se presenteavam, os casais não tão jovens assim relembravam seus dias de juventude... Enfim, o amor estava no ar (que coisa mais cafona xD).

Jiraya: -em cima de um pequeno palco no centro do festival- Boa noite Konoha! \o/

Todos: -param pra assistir o que ele tinha a dizer-

Jiraya: Eu tive a grande idéia de promover aqui um espaço para declarações. Românico não? n.n

Na platéia...

Shizune: Mas a idéia não foi sua, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: Deixa ele aproveitar seu momento de fama ¬¬

De volta ao palco...

Jiraya: Então, aqui os jovens poderão declarar seu amor à suas donzelas, ou vice-versa, e parar de reprimir um sentimento tão bonito... -momento dramático, com direito a cenário de corações- Eu gostaria de ser o primeiro! Vou declarar meu amor a todas as mulheres do... -leva uma voadora e sai voando pro outro lado do festival-

Todos: O.O

Tsunade: Baka ¬¬ -voltando pra platéia-

Sakura: Mas agora estamos sem um apresentador u.u

Kakashi: -sobe no palco e pega o microfone- Boa noite Konoha n.\ \

Naruto: Ero-sennin já disse isso, Kakashi-sensei -.-

Kakashi: Ah, é mesmo... Mas, como dizia, eu serei seu apresentador de agora em diante. -pose de Super Kakashi (?)-

Platéia: -cri cri cri-

Kakashi: ¬.\ \ U-hum. Bom, vamos começar, então. Quem será o primeiro?

Platéia: -cri cri cri-

Kakashi: Ninguém? o.\ \

??: Eu vou ser o primeiro.

Todos: O.O

Kakashi: Você? õ.\ \

Shino: É, por que? ¬.¬

Kakashi: Nada, só que você não tem par... Aliás, é o único personagem que não tem par.

Shino: -deprime no canto escuro-

Jiraya: -volta de muletas e com o olho roxo- Isso não é verdade, ele tem três pares. -mostra três dedos- Hinata, Temari e Ino.

Kakashi: Como você sabe disso?

Jiraya: Já namorei uma escritora de fanfics... -cara de ero-

Kakashi: Okay então. -gota-

Shino: Sério? E eu achando que só era personagem de fic yaoi e comédia...

Kakashi: Pra qual das três, então, Shino-kun? n.\ \

Shino: -se recompõe- Nenhuma das três u.u

Kakashi: Então o que faz aqui? ¬.\ \

Shino: E eu que sei? Eu disse que sou personagem de fic comédia.

Kakashi: E fic yaoi o.\ \ Vai se declarar pra um garoto, então?

Shino: Nani? O.O

Kakashi: Hein?

Shino: Claro que não! ò.ó

Kakashi: Aff, então faz algo engraçado.

Shino: Tá me achando com cara de palhaço?

Kakashi: Na verdade...

Shino: Não responda! Ò.ó

-uma explosão seguida por uma nuvem de fumaça e a autora cai em cima de Kakashi, tomando seu microfone-

Autora: BOA NOITE KONOHA! \o/

Naruto: Por que todos insistem em dizer isso? u.u

Autora: -ignora- Já que ninguém quer se declarar, eu faço isso :D

Shino: o.o -saindo de fininho-

Autora: -puxa a gola dele- Volte aqui! Ò.ó Já que você não vai se declarar pra ninguém, eu me declaro pra você :3

Shino: ¬¬

Autora: -se ajoelha com coraçõezinhos nos olhos- Shino-kun, quer casar comigo? °¬°

Shino: E o que eu ganho se disser "sim"?

Autora: Meu amor! \o/

Shino: Não u.u

-ouve-se um barulho de vidro quebrando e a autora vai pro canto escuro, com uma nuvem negra em cima dela, chovendo e relampeando, fazendo coisas sem nexo-

Autora: Por quê? Por quêêêêêêêêêêê...? Ç.Ç

Todos: -gota-

Autora: -se recompõe e aponta pra Shino ao estilo Uzumaki Naruto, só que com sua cara mais assustadora- Você vai se arrepender, Aburame Shino! Vou tornar sua vida um inferno. Vou te perseguir, te humilhar, escrever fics ridículas com você... KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU! -cara de maníaca-

Shino: o.o -medo- Posso reconsiderar?

Autora: Claro :3 -agarra o braço de Shino e arrasta ele pra fora do palco-

Shino: Socorro... Help.. i.i -murmurando para as pessoas-

Kakashi: -inconsciente-

Jiraya: -com o braço e a perna quebrados e parte do rosto inchado-

Naruto: E agora, dattebayo? ò.ó

Sasuke: -sobe no palco e pega o microfone- Boa noite Konoha \o/

Naruto: QUANTAS VEZES VÃO REPETIR ISSO?! ò.Ó

Sasuke: Calado, dobe ¬¬

Naruto: u.u

Sasuke: Bom, acho que terei que ficar no comando da noite :D

CABOOM!

??: Poxx, caxxx. Fixx da puxx ò.Ó

??²: A culpa não foi minha, un.

??³: Seus energúmenos, eu avisei pra não fazerem escândalo \ÒoÓ/

Todos: o.o

??: Quem é que tá fazendo escândalo aqui, poxx ¬¬

??³: ¬:¬'

Sakura: Chega de "??" todos já sabem quem são u.u

Autora: Calada, testuda mal desenhada ò.ô

Sakura: COMO É?

Ino: Gostei de você n.n

Sai: Escandalosos u.u

Naruto: Nós deveríamos olhar pra eles, fazer cara de surpresos e gritar: "AKATSUKI?!" ¬¬

Sakura: Pra quê? Eles sempre vêm aqui quando tem festa mesmo...

Flash back (ano novo)

Pein: -em cima de uma caixa de som- BOA NOITE KONOHA! :D

Tobi: Festa festa festa... -correndo de um lado pro outro-

Deidara: Nossa, que artístico... -olhando algumas esculturas- Bom... Art is a BANG, un!

-e assim ele explodiu a barraca-

Flash back (dia das mães)

Pein: -em cima de uma barraca- BOA TARDE KONOHA! :D

Itachi: Dia das mães? ç/.\ç

Kisame: Afastem-se! -grita como aqueles caras que dizem: "madeira..."-

Itachi: Amateratsu!

-e assim ele destrói metade da festa-

Flash back (enterro do Asuma) (?)

Todos: ç-ç

Kurenai: Nãããããããããããooooo T.T Por quêêêêêêêêê?

Pein: -aparece no monumento dos Hogake- Bom enterro Konoha xD

Todos: ¬¬

Hidan: O fixx da puxx mereceu xD

Shikamaru: Eu irei vingar o sensei! ò.ó/ -parte pra cima-

-e assim eles estragam o enterro do coitado do Asuma-

-Fim dos Flashs Back-

Akatsukis: ¬¬

Sakura: Viu? n.n

Pein: Tá, mas eu ainda não disse minha frase...

Naruto: E nem vai dizer, dattebayo ò.Ó Todo idiota que chega agora quer dizer: "Boa noite Konoha"?

Pein: Olha só quem me chama de idiota... u:u

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto, por quê? ó.ò

Konan: Tirou de tempo, Pein xD

Pein: Ninguém tira PEIN de tempo \ÒoÓ/

Kakuzu: Aposto dez pau no maluco com cara de idiota...

Zetsu: Qual dos dois malucos com cara de idiota?

Pein: Eu ouvi isso! Ò:ó

Zetsu: Sinal que seus ouvidos funcionam bem 8D

Konan: Hoje é o dia de zoar o Pein? o.õ

Pein: -deprimido num canto-

Kakuzu: Gostei da idéia, Konan n.n

-monta uma barraquinha onde estava escrito "Zoe o líder da Akatsuki", com o Pein sentado em uma cadeirinha-

Kakuzu: Venham zoar o líder da Akatsuki bem aqui, cobramos apenas um real. Mais barato só se for piratão \o/

Pein: ¬:¬

Voltando ao que realmente interessa...

Sasuke: -em cima do palco- Bom, quem quer ser o próximo a fazer uma declaração? n.n

Tobi: Eu eu eu õ/ -pula no palco e rouba o microfone- Tobi tem uma declaração a fazer n.x Tobi na verdade é... -voz muda drasticamente pra uma grave, enquanto ele tira a máscara- Uchiha Madara, verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki.

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: Okay, mas acho que você não entendeu, baka -.-

Tobi/Madara: Como? o.õ

Sasuke: Esse espaço é para declarações AMOROSAS ¬¬

Tobi/Madara: Cacete, acho que não era pra ter dito isso, então xD

Sasuke: Ainda acha? u.u

Tobi/Madara: -devolve microfone- Então pode continuar n.n

Sasuke: Então, alguém? ¬¬

Kabuto: Eu \o/ -sobe no palco meio desajeitado-

Sasuke: _"Ah não, logo esse?"_ u.u -entrega o microfone e sai do palco-

Kabuto: Er... Bem... n\\\n

Shikamaru: Anda logo. -joga uma lata de cerveja na cabeça dele-

Kabuto: -a lata cai em seus óculos, fazendo com que tropece no fio e caia de cara no chão- x.x

Todos: O.O

Orochimaru: Noooooooooooooooo \TOT/ -corre pro palco-

Sasuke: Shikamaru, como você pôde ser capaz de bater em um cara de óculos? Isso não se faz ç.ç

Shikamaru: Ele é muito problemático u.u

Orochimaru: -põe Kabuto no ombro- Vamos pra casa 8D

Sasuke: Ele não fez sua declaração.

Orochimaru: E precisa? n.n

Sasuke: ...

Orochimaru: n.n -indo embora-

Sasuke: -sobe no palco novamente- Okay, se alguém não vier aqui e se declarar... AMOROSAMENTE... Pra alguém, eu vou... Eu vou...

Todos: o.o

Sasuke: Eu vou chorar e borrar meu lápis ç.ç

Todos: -capotam-

Sasori: -sobe no palco e toma o microfone- Dá isso aqui u.u Ok, agora todo mundo me olhando!

Todos: ¬¬ -olhando-

Sasori: Eu vou dizer que eu e o...

Pein: -tapa sua boca e arranca ele de cima do palco- O que você está fazendo? ò:ó -sussurra-

Sasori: Isso 8B -coloca o microfone nas mãos no Pein e empurra ele pra cima do palco-

Pein: o:o -vendo o povo olhando pra ele-

Deidara: Boa Danna n.\)/

Sasori: A idéia foi sua \n.n -toca na mão de Deidara- Agora vamos ali que eu tenho uma coisa pra você...

Deidara: °¬\) -indo-

Pein: -em cima do palco, em estado de choque- o:o -tremendo-

Sasuke: Vai, não pode ser tão ruim assim u.u

Pein: -olha pra ele-

Sasuke: O pior que pode acontecer é você ouvir um "não" n.n

Pein: É... Valeu pela ajuda... Emo n.n -vai pra frente do palco-

Sasuke: Eu o ajudo e ele ainda me xinga Ò.ó Mas tudo bem, as mulheres desse anime são malucas, com certeza ele vai apanhar, kukukukukuku xD

Pein: Bom, eu sou o Pein, Nagato... o:o -ainda tremendo- Sou o líder da Akatsuki, ou quase isso. Bem, desde criança eu...

-meia hora depois-

Todos: -roncando-

Pein: Então eu matei ele U:U -já totalmente a vontade, a vontade até demais- Mas não é por ser mau, cruel, anti-social, autoritário, ter sido usado como fachada, ser um psicopata, ser...

Neji: Poderia apressar aí? ¬¬ -na fila que tinha se formado para declarações-

Pein: Aguarde sua vez, cabeludo ó:ô Como eu dizia... Não é por isso que eu deixar de amar a minha parceira linda, Konan. Te amo Konan n\nb

-música de fundo: Aleluia, aleluia...-

Hidan: -se ajoelha- Obrigado, Jashin-sama. -beija o chão-

Pein: Não é pra tanto ¬:¬

Todos: -abrem espaço pra mostrar Konan (cena de filme x.x)-

Konan: o.o

Pein: o:o -engole em seco e volta a tremer- _"Se ela me der um fora depois dessa humilhação, eu juro que mato ela" _u:u

Konan: PEIN! °¬° -pula no Pein-

Pein: 8D -agarra-

Sasuke: Um casal feliz. Que lindo ç.ç -EMOcionado- Quem é o próximo?

Homens da fila: -deixam o baralho de lado- EU EU EU EU! \o/

Sasuke: Eu escolho então n.n -fecha os olhos e aponta o dedo-

Sai: Que gay xD

Sasuke: ¬¬ -ainda de olhos fechados- Duni duni, dê, sala me mingúe, um sorvete colore, o escolhido foi vo... CÊ! -abre os olhos-

Itachi: Yataaa \õ/ É a telepatia de irmãos, sabe? -falando pro povo enquanto se dirigi ao palco-

Sasuke: Toma. -entrega o microfone e sai do palco-

Itachi: Pera, antes deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa u/.\u

Sasuke: O que? u.u

Itachi: Esse espaço é só para declarações heterossexuais? o/.\o

Sasuke: Não tinha nada sobre isso nas regras, nem tem regras OoO

Itachi: Que bom, então n/.\n -empurra ele e se volta ao público- Boa noite, Konoha \o/

Naruto: Se mais alguém disser isso, eu juro que mato, dattebayo u.u

Itachi: -não ouviu o que ele disse- Bem, sou Uchiha Itachi, exterminador do clã Uchiha, irmão mais velho do emo mais famoso do mundo, um dos mais fodas e gostosos do anime, membro da Akatsuki, e atualmente morto porque o emo do meu irmão tem o amor do autor gay dessa merda n/.\n

Sasuke: ¬¬

Kishimoto: Eu não sou gay ò.ó -entre Orochimaru e Kabuto-

Itachi: Magina... -sarcasmo máster- Mas como eu dizia... Estou aqui para dizer: "Do que adianta a beleza, se não podes estar com quem ama?" ç/.\ç

Sasuke: Mano... i.i –EMOcionado-²

Itachi: Eu morri, mas ele não. Bom, vai morrer, mas não morreu ainda. Como dizia, como não pude falar em vida, vou falar depois de morto mesmo. Kisame, cadê tu? o/.\o

Kisame: -olhando os peixinhos no aquário, quando ouve seu nome vai pra perto do palco- Aqui! o/

Itachi: Ótimo n/.\n Okay, vamos lá. Você pode ser feio pra caralho, feder como um peixe, ser azul, ter tara por animais aquáticos, ser pervertido, esquisito, ridículo, mal desenhado, ter a espada mais besta do anime, que mais parece um picolé gigante, pode não saber como nasceu, se foi cruzamento de um homem com um tubarão...

Kisame: Itachi... ¬¬

Itachi: Pode ser pagodeiro e gostar de samba, ter medo de felinos, ser o rei da cor-de-cotovelo...

Kisame: Itachiiiiiiii... U.U

Itachi: Pode não se importar em bancar o palhaço, pode ter uma risada tirana de caubói, pode ter sido esquecido pelo "Gay-sensei", ter quase quarenta anos e ser virgem...

Kisame: Uchiha Itachi!... Hey, eu não tenho tudo isso em anos não o.o ... COMO ASSIM VIRGEM?! Ò.ó

Itachi: Pode ser um dos mais bizarros da organização...

Kisame: CHEGA! \ÒoÓ/ Essa não é, nem de longe, uma declaração de amor, seu idiota!

Itachi: Pode me deixar terminar? u/.\u

Kisame: -bufando de raiva- Se eu ouvir mais um insulto foi te matar... De novo! -mudando de azul pra vermelho-

Itachi: U-hum... -fecha os olhos e suspira- Mas você também é um cara com simpatia incomparável, que tem o dom de nunca se irritar, que é um romântico a moda antiga... Ou seja... -murmura alguma coisa que ninguém consegue ouvir-

Kisame: Não entendi, coloca o microfone mais perto da boca.

Itachi: -murmura de novo- U/.\U

Kisame: Hã? o.õ

Sasuke: -sobe no palco e grita no microfone- ELE DISSE QUE TE AMA!

Todos: O.O

Kisame: -desmaia-

Itachi: Ki-Ki-Kisame? Você tá legal? ç/.\ç

Kisame: x.x

Itachi: Não me olhe com essa cara de peixe morto... (irônico, não? xD) KISAMEEEEEEEEE! Eu matei ele, noooo \ToT/

Suigetsu: Que merda. Eu ia fazer isso, sabia? u.u

Itachi: Se ele se foi, eu vou voltar pro mundo dos mortos... AMATERA...

Tsunade: -quebra uma garrafa de sakê na cabeça dele- Você não... chic.. Vai fazer isso... chic... de novo... X.x -bêbada-

Jiraya: Boa Tsunade \o/

Sasuke: Er... Podemos continuar? o.o

Todos: Hai n.nv

Sasuke: Mas tirem esses corpos daqui primeiro u.u

Pein: Zetsu!

Zetsu: É pra já ò.**ó**7 -sai arrastando os corpos de Itachi e Kisame-

Pein: Prontinho Saskemo, seu irmão e seu cunhado estão em boas mãos 8D

Sasuke: "Cunhado"? Isso não soa nada bem -.-

Hidan: VAI LOGO COM ESSA MERDA, SEU PUxx! Ò.ó9

Kakuzu: Impressionante como você não consegue concluir uma frase sem colocar um palavrão u.u

Hidan: Médicos especializados no ramo ligam esse meu vocabulário chulo e pouco formal às minhas raízes do passado e educação com meus pais, mas outros dizem que tem a ver com eu andar com uma turma de doentes mentais e aberrações que sonham com a dominação mundial, ou podem até associar isso aos inúmeros rituais dementes que realizo, podem ter afetado minha mente...

Todos: O.O

Hidan: ... Poxx 8D

Todos: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Por um momento cheguei a pensar que você tinha um cérebro.

Hidan: Hã? o.ô

Sasuke: Er... Podemos?

Kakuzu: Por favor u.u

Sasuke: Muito bem, quem quer ser o próximo?

Platéia: -cri cri cri-

Sasuke: Cadê a fila de homens que queriam se declarar? ô.ô

Homens que estavam anteriormente na fila: -caídos no chão, bêbados-

Sasuke: -gota- Então... Acho que é minha vez n\n

Todos: O.O

Sakura: É agora que ele vai se declarar pra mim °O°

Sai: Ele AINDA não ficou cego, nem maluco, feiosa o.ò

Sakura: -soca o Sai-

Sasuke: Não é você, Sakura u.u

Sakura: Ç.Ç

Naruto: _"Só espero que não seja pra mim, dattebayo..."_ ¬¬''

Sasuke: Muito bem, eu quero dizer que... Er...

Tsunade: ACABOU A BEBIDAAAAAA \õ/

Jiraya: -de muletas- Eu conheço um barzinho aqui perto só do baum n.n

Tsunade: -sobe no palco e arranca o microfone do Sasuke- VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI, PESSOAL!

Todos: -saem correndo-

...

-bola de feno-

...

-sinos sinistros-

...

-balanço vazio-

...

Sasuke: x.x -esmagado pela multidão-

Zetsu: Mais um °¬° -carrega Sasuke-

Autora: Espera aê! Ò.ó Pra quem o emo ia se declarar?

Sasuke: x.x -desmaiado-

Zetsu: Ô.**Ô**

-silêncio...-

Autora: Ah, isso é o fim ¬¬

Zetsu: 8D -vai embora com Sasuke-

* * *

**Fim(?)**

Então, aí está minha tentativa de comédia, para não deixar o dia dos namorados passar em branco n.nb

Mesmo que não tenha rido nem um pouco, mande reviews ¬.¬

É UMA ORDEM ÒoÓ9

Brincadeirinha, leitor do meu kokoro x3

Saionará (ou seja lá como se escreve isso)


End file.
